


Planetary Motion

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Episode: s02e08 Conversion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney desired John before the overwhelming effects of the Iratus conversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planetary Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: McSheplets 132: Kiss - and AncientCityBingo 18: The Pheromone Effect

Rodney gasped as John pressed hard against him, taking his mouth in a searing kiss that made his toes curl. He could feel the hardness of scales against his lips, and the sharpness of a claw dragging down his back, and he knew he ought to be repulsed but the heady scent of John was overpowering, breaking what little control remained. The science part of his brain told him it was pheromones, sending both of them spiraling into lust and need; a desire to mate... or die trying, but the desire wasn't new to Rodney. He'd felt it from the moment they met, growing in strength after they set foot in Atlantis, and exponentially since he gained the ATA gene.

The desire thrummed in the back of his mind now, heavy and intoxicating, as if Atlantis herself was urging them on, and Rodney could not resist that siren call. Sharp teeth bit at his lip, drawing blood, and he hissed as he pulled back, caught in the slitted-eyed stare of a man who was no longer wholly human - if he ever was.

A still mostly human hand caught in Rodney's hair, dragging him back into a heated kiss as a leg forced its way between his thighs. He could feel the hardness of John's erection pushing against him even as he thrust against John's thigh.

The weapon's discharge impacting the wall above their heads had John jumping back several feet. He turned and hissed at the intruder, then darted away, scaling the high wall of the gate room in seconds.

Ronon stopped beside Rodney. "You okay?"

Rodney nodded, and Ronon raced off after his quarry. His rapid heartbeat began to slow as the pheromones dissipated, bringing him slowly back to his senses.

Hours later, he watched as John walked by him in the gate room, covered from head to toe in an Athosian traveling cloak to hide his transformation. He never looked at Rodney, ignoring his greeting, and Rodney felt his heart almost break at the loss.

***

Two weeks after the incident, Carson allowed John to leave the infirmary.

Rodney heard through the grapevine that he had gone to see Teyla, to apologize for kissing her, so Rodney was not surprised when the chime sounded to his quarters. He found John standing in the corridor beyond, looking both anxious and embarrassed.

"Come in."

John paused just inside the room, looking indecisive as if he was about to bolt, so Rodney made it easy for him, forcing him to take another step forward as the door closed behind him.

"If you're here to apologize then... consider it done."

John rubbed the back of his neck, and Rodney could see the slight sheen of blue reflecting off his skin that had yet to disappear, along with the more intense shade of blue scales where Ellia had clawed him.

"What if I don't want to apologize?" John looked at Rodney and glanced away quickly. "What if I still feel...?"

The thrumming at the back of Rodney's mind was increasing as the silence lengthened, and he breathed in the clean scent of John's aftershave, and something deeper, more primal beneath it. He found himself gravitating towards John, who had moved to the center of the room, orbiting him slowly, drawing closer with each step until John reached out to graze his fingers across Rodney's chest. The fingers tightened in the material, bunching it up as he reeled Rodney in, bodies and lips slamming together, his hands buried in John's hair until sliding down to drag their lower bodies together. This time there was no one to stop the glorious friction as they thrust against each other, minds whiting out as they came moments apart, as if choreographed by an outside force.

Later, as they lay in Rodney's only slightly wider bed, naked skin pressed against skin, Rodney felt himself drifting towards sleep... and the thrum in his mind matched the slow beat of John's heart.

END


End file.
